Harry Potter World One Shots
by EgyptianMoonbeam
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for Harry Potter world. These are for all the people who read my works and have been really kind and patient as I work to finish "What was Forgotten." Kisses!
1. Chapter 1

Moony Loves His Paddy

Sirius panted as he played chase with Moony in his animagus form. Moony was it and they were currently running through the forest that surrounded Black Manor. He could hear the sound of Moony behind him and his hot breath on his flank. It reminded him of better times when James was still alive and before Pete's betrayal. Suddenly he tumbled to the ground after being tackled from behind. He could feel Moony's jaws clamp on the back of his neck, keeping him pinned. Padfoot whined, the moon was still high and they had time to play before they needed to floo back to Grimmauld Place. Moony growled and forced his head down, causing his rump up in the air. Sirius could smell arousal coming off Moony in waves. He could feel his own prick getting hard and pushing out from his sheath. A howl of pain was forced from his muzzle as Moon sheathed himself into him in one thrust. The night was filled with howls, snarls, and yips as they chased release. Sirius whined as he felt the knot swell locking Moony inside of him. Moony draped himself over Sirius, pressing his cock further up his arse. Sirius whined as he felt Moony release inside him again. His stomach was starting to feel uncomfortably full at all the cum Moony was pumping into him. He felt Moony clamp his jaw down at the spot where his shoulder and neck joined and yelped when he broke his skin. Sirius drifted off to sleep with Moony still nestled in him, exhausted from the run and the rutting.

He awoke the next morning to find them human and Remus cuddling him, still in his arse! He could feel Remus' morning wood pressing against his prostate. He clenched around the hot, very large cock, inside him; drawing a sleepy moan from Remus. He winced in pain and he started pumping in and out. He groaned when Remus wrapped a hot hand around his cock. He jacked him off in the rhythm of his pumping cock in his arse, keeping him on edge.

"Remus please," he whined.

Remus clamped down on the bite he left behind the night before, pulled his cock out until just the head of it remained him Sirius before slamming back in. Sirius let out a howl as his prostate was battered by forceful thrusts and Remus jerked him off. He cried out as he spilled all over the forest floor, he felt the hot rush of release fill him.

They lay panting still joined, "That was one hell of a full moon, Remmy. What gives?"

"Moony decided he was finally going to get his Padfoot."

"Oh, um, how do you feel about that?" Sirius asked unsure.

Remus grabbed his chin and turned Sirius' head to look at him. Looking into Sirius' eyes, he gave him a soft kiss. "I'm glad I got my Dog Star."

Sirius blushed, "Really?" He squeaked.

"Really," giving him a cheeky grin, he said. "Moony loves his Paddy."

Sirius blushed again and said, "Paddy loves his Moony."

Remus beamed and decided that needed another round of sex. When they finally made it back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius was walking bow-legged and had to cast a cushioning charm in order to sit. Remus walked around with a grim. Everyone there thought it best not to ask. Though every full moon that followed they disappeared, so Moony could show how much he loved his Paddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy skulked through the forbidden forest, checking the school wards to see if he could still get in. Ever since the Dark Lord's return, he'd been rethinking his position in the war. With Narcissa's death at the hands of her own sister at his orders, he made every excuse not to bring his son home. He already lost his wife for his failures, even if it had been an arranged marriage; he refused to lose his son. He currently was heading to the school to seek sanctuary. He could no longer follow a man that wanted him to hand over his precious son to be his bed warmer. He may not be the best father, but he'd die first before he'd let that happen. He knew that the wards would let him in, first, he planned to send a Patronus to avoid being hexed.

He stiffened when he heard wolves how echo in the forest. He looked up to see the moon high, full, and bright in the nighttime sky. He cursed in several languages at his luck. He had to come tonight as the Dark Lord and all the other Death Eaters at his manor were out on a raid. This allowed him to lock it down and seek help. The howls were coming closer as he tried to hurry towards the school. He cast a Patronus to let Albus know that he was coming to seek sanctuary and hoped he got to safety before the werewolf got to him. He made it a few more feet before he was cut off by a golden-brown werewolf breaking out of the underbrush before him. He gulped at the golden eyes staring at him. He brought his wand up just as the wolf launched himself at him. His spell missed and his breath was knocked out of him when they hit the ground, his wand flying into the underbrush. Lucius held still under the predator sitting on his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for death. He stiffened when he felt a cold nose at his throat. He gasped when a wet tongue rasped at the skin of his neck.

Lucius cried out when the were's teeth clenched on his shoulder and flipped him over. He could feel the flesh tear and start to bleed. He felt his stomach sink, if he survived this night he would be barred from society; a leper. He felt his clothes being shredded by the wolf's claws until he was bare to the world. He shivered as the breeze caressed his bare skin. He winced as the wolf's teeth released his shoulder. He felt its warm breath as it sniffed down his back to his arse. His stomach dropped in horror as the creature started licking his crack. Choking on his breath as it started licking his hole, he could feel it loosening. He cried out when the wolf's tongue breached his hole. When the tongue pressed against his prostate, he saw stars behind his eyelids.

He had never felt attracted to another man, so never knew how pleasurable it could feel. He got up on his knees to raise his arse up to get the tongue deeper, keeping his chest pressed to the ground. He whimpered when the tongue withdrew from him. Suddenly the werewolf rose up behind him and draped itself over the wizard. Lucius cried out in pain when the creature rammed its cock into his hole. He was not prepared for the sudden stretch for something larger than the tongue. His moans of pain from the battering thrusts turned to ones of pleasure when the wolf shifted hitting his prostate. Lucius cried out as he came untouched from the pleasure, he groaned when the wolf above him slammed into him and its knot swelled locking them together. Lucius collapsed down in exhaustion with the werewolf still tied inside him. Lucius was too tired and drained to move fell asleep with it on top of him, the wolf licking to bite mark on his shoulder.

Lucius came awake with the taste of dirt in his mouth. He opened his eyes to find it was early morning. He felt the heavy weight of an arm around his waist. He turned his head to look, only to grown in pain at the pull of the wound on his shoulder.

"Sh, it's okay," a voice he recognized said behind him.

"Lupin, you bit me!" He rasped out.

"I'm so sorry Lucius. You smelled so good and Moony and I realized you smelled like mate," the man said sheepishly.

Lucius carefully rolled over onto his back and studied the man next to him. He had to admit, he was gorgeous and the Manor had felt emptier now that his wife was gone. And the sex had been amazing too. "Good thing I was coming to seek sanctuary for Draco and myself."

"We'll protect our cubs," Remus said as he gave him a kiss.

"Cubs?" Lucius asked once he had his breath back.

"Draco and Harry," Remus smirked. "Our boys are dating."

"Since when?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"Since two months ago after the attack on Hogsmeade."

Lucius groaned at the news, "Good thing I'm leaving the Death Eaters; this news along will get us killed."

"You better not," Remus growled.

"Then you better stick around to make sure," Lucius shot back.

"Oh I intend to," Remus said before promptly showing his mate who was dominant. And that was how Albus and Severus found them, prompting Severus to beg Albus to obliviate the scene from his memory.


	3. Chapter 3

You Don't Know Me!

Harry sat slumped in the Potions classroom staring at the desktop sullenly. Snape has dragged him in after catching him and Draco fighting in the corridor. Of course, Malfoy was sent to the Hospital Wing, and he was dragged into the classroom. Greasy hair git! He had thought that going away to school would be a break from the abuse he got at the Dursleys, it was, but he got it verbally from one of his teachers. He heaved a sigh and waited for Snape to return. Ron and Hermione tried to wait for him, but Snape made them go to dinner. He was starting to get hungry and hoped this would be over soon, so he could eat. Maybe even visit Professor Lupin before he had to go to the common room and do his homework.

Harry kept his eyes firmly on the desk when Professor Snape re-entered. Snape walked over and stood in from of Harry staring down at him. Harry kept his head down and refused to say anything. Snape finally broke the silence.

"Well Mr. Potter, you caused a great deal of damage to young Mr. Malfoy."

Harry stayed silent.

"Just like your father," Snape sneered down at him.

Something in Harry snapped at those words. He jumped to his feet and started yelling, "Stop it! You know nothing about me, just as I know nothing about my father!" He stood panting and glaring at his Professor.

"Oh come off it Potter. Everyone knows that you are a pampered Prince, waited on hand and foot by your relatives," Snape said scathingly.

"Pampered? Pampered! Does pampered mean growing up in a boot cupboard as a bedroom until my eleventh birthday? Does pampered mean doing all the cooking and cleaning since the age of four? Does pampered mean whenever I do accidental magic, I get beaten? Does pampered mean being hit and starved if I don't finish a two-page chore list? Does pampered mean not knowing your name until you start primary school because you thought it was freak? Does pampered mean that you thought your father was a drunk and your mum a whore, because that was what I was told." Harry stood there crying. "If that is pampered, then I guess I am."

Snape stood there in stunned silence staring at the boy. He was shocked at what he had just heard. This abused boy that everyone believed was a pampered Prince, loved and spoiled by his family was anything but. He could see the truth in his eyes and hear it in every word. Without conscious thought, he walked around the desk to the boy and pulled him into his arms.

Once the shock wore off that he had yelled at his teacher, he was shocked all over again that the dreaded Potions Master was hugging him. Everything he had been bottling up inside broke, and he started sobbing,

Severus held the sobbing child in his arms, giving him the comfort and support he needed. He swore then and there that the child would not be going back to that house. He would take the boy himself and the "greater good" be damned!


	4. Chapter 4

Walk down memory Lane

Sirius groaned as he leaned back in the chair. His back was sore along with his feet and ankles. He was so tired of being sore and tired all the time. Realistically he knew that he had another two months to go before the baby was due. He had just come back from visiting his parents at Grimmauld Place. He was amazed at how much things had changed since the war ended. He still reeled in shock at how Lord Voldemort turned out to be a good guy and Dumbledore the evil dark Lord. All the years he had fooled the Wizarding world into believing he was a good man and the Defeater of Grindelwald, when all this time he was helping them.

He had almost lost his family by believing the man. Of course, the spell he had covertly cast when he first started Hogwarts had done a lot of damage. He was in and wiping out all purebloods so that he and Grindelwald to take over and eventually work on enslaving Muggles. Only had not counted on Tom Riddle being born with more power than him. So, with another spell, he made Riddle's life hell at the orphanage. Though he was grateful to him, he had been floored when he had defeated Dumbledore. When Dumbledore fell in the battle, all the spells he had passed broke Grindelwald angry at the defeat of his lover had charged into fight Riddle. Unfortunately, this had happened on a Hogsmeade weekend when a lot of students had been there.

A lot of the older students had been injured or killed trying to protect the younger ones. They had lost many, some were injured so badly in the crossfire. Lily had lost her ability to walk when she had been hit with a ricocheted spell, protecting some third years. Molly Prewett-Weasley had died from a slow acting spell four months after the battle. Arthur had been devastated, he had five children to raise on his own. The twins had been a few days old when against healer's orders, she had left her bed to help fight. Fabian had stepped up to help him and, in the end, they had fell in love and married Fabian had just given birth in March to help the boy who they named Ronald.

Sirius gave a sad sigh when he thought of that day. Narcissa had been killed that day. She had been one of the first killed by Dumbledore before Tom had took him down. He could remember the pain and rage he had felt seeing his cousin lying dead in the street. He could hear the screams of her friends, his own tears as well as the cries from Regulus and Bellatrix. They had been brutal to Dumbledore's lackeys. The many women who had gone out to kill for him and pinned on his former student, Tom Riddle.

Once all had bed said and done, the Wizarding world had mourned their young who had been lost. Dumbledore had been tried along with his love her and convicted. He was to be magically bound and he and his lover were thrown in Azkaban. Lucius had mourned her death as a friend, even though they had been in the middle of planning a wedding. He had gone to his father and demanded he be allowed to marry Severus Snape. No one had known of the relationship, it took Riddle's intervention to allow it and they were now expecting their son in June.

Though what shock the Wizarding community the most was the trouble of Lord Slytherin Regulus Black, though it greatly pleased his mother. He supposed it made up for his marrying a Potter. It helped that the potters were really light wizards but neutral, them becoming light had been Dumbledore's doing. Her delight over the first grandchild what a long way as well. Sirius gently rubbed his distended stomach and smiled softly when he felt his son he loved these quiet moments where he could sit and relax to the feel of his baby kicking. He couldn't wait to hold him, they had decided that Reggie and Tom were to be the baby's godfathers. They would have asked Remus but he thought he'd be better as an uncle. His reasoning had been that the marauders had shown him that he wasn't very good at being stern; right now, he and Lily were on their honeymoon. Without Dumbledore pushing behind the scenes and dosing James with the love potion, it allowed Lily and Remus to be together. Though Sirius and the rest of the marauders were happy that James was now no longer a Lily obsessed toe – rag. With Remus and Lily spending more time together, Peter was off courting a Hufflepuff; it left just him and James. After dancing around, each other, James went to his father and asked for his hand. So, his father agreed, put his foot down with Walburga and brought Sirius back into the family.

Sirius looked up when he heard the door to the sitting room opened. "There you are, love," James said as he entered the room. "Hiding from the family?" He asked.

"No," Sirius said. "Just resting since your son is getting bigger, my back and ankles always hurt."

"So, he's my son already. Only when he's in trouble I see," James said with a smile.

"Of course," Sirius teased.

"So, what had you frowning when I came in?" He asked.

"Just thinking about everything that happened since that day."

"A walk down memory Lane," James said.

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"Well, come on. The family is here now and Sev and Lucius just arrived with Draco. Time for new memories," James said as he stood in help Sirius up.

"You're right," Sirius agreed.

"Of course, I am," he said.

"Prat," Sirius said fondly to his husband.

"That too," he agreed.

Sirius smiled as they rejoined the family. New memories indeed, he thought with a smile.


End file.
